Proud Of My Dad
by Maameemoo
Summary: This fic once belonged to someone who let me take over. He asked me to continue the sequel--- Nothing Ever Changes.


Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**_ _**

Proud Of my Dad

** **

** **

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Little Danny (Danny's son) asked.

**"Danny…" Rafe pulled the puzzled six-year old into a hug. "Danny, I love you."**

** **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

SIX YEARS LATER…

**_ _**

** **

**The whirling of Rafe's plane grew more distant. It landed smoothly.Evelyn and Danny clambered on board. With a loud sputter, the engine roared to life again. **

**Glancing at his parents, Danny could not help thinking that they were hiding something from him. Their uneasiness was showing on their faces by the time they ascended into the clouds.**

**Finally, Evelyn took a deep breath and begin speaking. "Danny, your Dad and I want to tell you something," she paused, waiting for Danny to react. He nodded.**

**"We want to…to tell you that…" Danny noticed that her bottom lip was trembling. "I can't say it, Rafe." She was almost in tears by then.**

**Even Rafe was looking pale. "Danny, have you ever wondered whose tombstone was the one outside our home?"**

**"You said it was one of your friend's," Danny replied.**

**"It is but that friend of mine, is your dad," tears filled Rafe's eyes.**

**"Dad, you're kidding me," Danny looked horrified, looking at his mother for assurance.**

**"It's true, Danny," Evelyn was sobbing hard into Rafe's shirt.**

**"Your father left you this," Rafe handed Danny a package.**

**When the plane landed, Danny hopped out and dashed into his room, slamming the door. With trembling hands, he slit the package open. Two letters and a photograph fell out.**

**Picking up one letter, he read…**

** **

_Dear Evelyn,_

_In case I'm not here now, please look after Rafe for me. Knowing him, he may do something stupid. Be strong, Evelyn, you have to live on. I was stupid Evelyn; I don't want you to follow in my footsteps. But I know I'll never love anyone except you. The hours I spent with you were priceless. But I want you to know that we need to take revenge for the lives the Japanese took. Even if it means sacrificing my life, I'm willing. I'm not trying to be a hero or anything but I just want to make up for what I did to Rafe. But I know, no matter how many times I save Rafe's life in the war, it'll never be enough for what I owe him. I just couldn't help what happened, but deep down in your heart, I know that Rafe is the only one you love. You must hate me, now that I left you but there is still Rafe, he is your one true love. I can rest in peace now that I've tried my best to make up for my wrongs. I will love you forever._

_Love, Danny_

_ _

Danny picked up the other letter. He was crying for the first time in three years. He knew how remorse his father felt (Rafe had explained it on the plane).

****

_Dear Rafe,_

_If anyone asked me what was the best time I had in my life, I would say that it was being with you. Rafe, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. The real reason I went on the mission was because I wanted to protect you. It may sound ridiculous but I did. I'd rather die than see you dead, in a coffin. I know Evelyn loves you. I'm the odd one out so if anyone has to die I should be the one. I really admire you, Rafe. You were always there to protect me since we were kids and taught me everything. Every time I see you, I feel guilty; it was as if I owed you something. I'm not worthy to be your friend, Rafe. If I die, I want you to tell Evelyn that I broke the promise to return to her, I failed her. I will never forget the times we had together, the joy, the fun and the sad times, but most of all, the flying. The memory that you stood up to my father after he hit me stands out in my mind. You were always so brave, so fearless. But forget me, Rafe; I'll never be able to be the kind of friend I want to be ._

_Love, Danny_

_ _

__**Danny picked up the photograph. It was a photo of his dad and Rafe looking a decade younger in their military uniform.Danny wiped off the tears on the photo with his sleeve as Rafe and Evelyn strode in.**

**"Have you finished reading the letters?" Rafe asked. Danny nodded.**

**"What do you think of your dad, Danny?"**

**"He is the bravest and most unselfish person I'll ever know. I'm proud of being his son," Danny replied almost immediately.**

**From the Land Of Paradise, Danny (the older one) watched his son with a growing pride, " I'm proud of you too, Danny. I love you, my son."**

** **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** **

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you dun burst out crying or anything. But this story is rather ridiculous. All flames will be added to the atomic bomb and sent to Japan. Please r/r!!!_**


End file.
